thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Calypso Rune
This is a tribute made up by Pippycat. Please don't use her without her creator's permission. Thanks! <3 Calypso Name: Calypso Rune Age: 15 District: 2 Gender: Female Weapons: Calypso might not know it, but she wants to draw blood. And she will want to do that in a brutal way. She prefers up-close combat, and the weapons she likes the most are the warhammer, the flail, and a mace. Personality: Calypso, on the outside, looks like she feels no emotion. She shows none most of the time, so you would never know what her personality really is like. She normally doesn't talk at all, and when she does, she sounds either emotionless; almost monotone, or angry. This is how she remains to others, most of the time, except for her cruel side. When she does not act emotionless, she is a cruel person who doesn't care how much she can hurt others -- physically or mentally -- as long as it doesn't hurt her. She could care less what others feel. Only she matters. When she is cruel, she will suddenly change, having sudden outbursts at seemingly random things. When she's cruel, there's no limit to what she will do. She's no one to mess with. Inside her head, she has emotions, though. She just does her best to keep them concealed. She can get envious, angry, depressed, but there is one emotion she doesn't have anymore: Happiness. For some reason, it's escaped her. Deep down inside, she knows that once she enters the games, she'll want to draw blood. Her past has scarred her. Leaving her as this emotionless, heartless girl who only wants to enjoy the pain of others. Appearance: Calypso has pale skin, and unnaturally light blond hair that is almost white. People think she has either bleached it or dyed it, but that's actually its natural color. She has thick eyebrows that are an almost straight line, except for a slight bend in the middle, adding to her expressionless features. She is normally wearing black or grey and occasionally other dark colors, but the thing that adds the most to her emotionlessness is her eyes. She has pale purple eyes that almost look white, except for the thin, black pupils in the middle. Her eyes always looked oddly glazed over, so you never know what she's thinking. Even if she is depressed and falling apart inside, her face won't show it. You'll never know. When she is angry, her eyes still look the same. Strengths: Calypso has trained with weapons a lot from her time spent in District 2, and is good at stealth. She is also good at hand-to-hand combat, knowing a lot of techniques for fighting that way, even though it isn't her weapon of choice. Weaknesses: Calypso is sort of clumsy, and swimming isn't her forte. Also, from concealing her own emotions forever, it's hard for her to read people's facial expressions or tell people's emotions (though she can from the tone of their voice). Alliance: Preferably the Careers, and she would like to lead. If not, she would be alone. Fear: Showing her real emotions to people (which would be really hard for her to do, she has been concealing her emotions for almost her whole life), or as she would call it, "having a heart again". Inspiration About inspiration... here goes. cx Calypso was a character I had the idea for after making her lunaii. When I made the lunaii, I thought quickly of the idea for the character, and it just came to me. I had been listening to a lot of music recently, so I suddenly thought of a connection from Calypso to one of my favorite songs. From this, sprang the backstory, some of the personality, and the whole emotionless thing. Hoe Calypso is "heartless", and "doesn't have a hear anymore". For the heart I once had. For the heart I'll never have, for the child forever gone. Those lyrics mostly inspired Calypso, so I owe credit to the song for helping me come up with this character. The lyric video for the song is posted off to the side. Listen to it while reading Calypso's page, or whenever. c: Or not at all, because of course you don't have to. One of my favorite songs is all! :3 ~*~ Here is where I shall credit the song: Title: For the Heart I Once Had Artist: Nightwish Lyric Video By: ThePikaboy994 Backstory When Calypso was born, her parents knew that they couldn't keep her. A young boyfriend and girlfriend, Calypso was a mistake. The father, being age twently, was able to take care of the baby, but her mother, aged 18, filled with guilt and regret, volunteered for the Hunger Games at the next Reaping. She knew that if she died, she wouldn't have to feel guilty anymore for what she had done with her life, and if she won, she would be rich. Calypso was just still a baby, when her mother died in the games, earning herself second place. She had almost made it. Her father, consumed with grief, couldn't take care of Calypso as well as he should have. He loved her, but he couldn't take care of her. When Calypso was four, he left the house one day, and never came back. Calypso began to cry, not knowing where to go. She had to go to the children's home in the darker side of District 2, where she spent most of her life. When she found out what had happened to her mother and father, she was heartbroken. At age nine, she hated everything. She hated the world. How can the whole world be so heartless and horrible? ''She had asked herself. ''Why? '' She didn't know why she did, but she started training. At first, it was just because that's what everyone else did. But after a while, after becoming skilled with many weapons, she kept training. It was what she did all day. She took her anger out on the targets, and let the "heartless" world she lived in shape her. She became antisocial, and spiteful. She hated everything. She hated everyone. She hated how she was allowed to become who she currently was, without anyone worrying, or trying to stop her. She hated how everyone seemed to have no concern but for themselves, and she became like that without noticing. Soon, she lost all desire to even feel happiness. She let her anger, grief, and depression take her over, crushing every last drop of happiness out of her, until it was completely gone. Soon, she became as heartless as the world in which she thought she lived in. Soon after she started training, people were scared of her. They knew she used to be such a happy girl, but now she had changed... but when they did anything to Calypso, she would hurt them, punching them and screaming at them, she even stabbed one of them. That's when she decided it was enough. She wasn't supposed to be around other people, she just couldn't be. She chould handle it. So she ran off, and went to live in a small abandoned cabin on the edge of District 2. There, she would spend her life, never going out to see people except to go to the training academy. She decided, that the only place a person as heartless as her belonged, was in the Games. She could never live like this... she realized, she wanted to be in the Games. There was something inside her that wanted to see blood, that wanted to watch others suffer. She didn't want to be like that, and she blamed it on everything else. Everyone had let her become like this, without casting a second glance to her. If she lived, maybe she would realize what it was like to suffer, to feel pain, maybe even happiness again, even though something inside her didn't want to. Whatever reason it was she volunteered, she only thought one thing: ''"for the heart I once had... for the heart I'll ''never have."'' Games Participated In 1. The 25th Hunger Games Hosted by: MissRandomStuff District: 2 Training Score: 10 Placing: 52nd out of 56 Extra: Calypso died because she committed suicide before she was about to be killed by Bell Fladgate(9), and she fell backwards off of a cliff, placing 52nd out of 56. 2. The Truce Games (The 94th Hunger Games Hosted by: Smilingtribute District: 2 Training Score: 10 Placing: 7th of 56 Victims: Addison Waters(4) Extra: Calypso made it far in these games, placing 7th of 56, with only one victim. She was partenered with Veronica Morderkaiser(2), and Veronica was killed by Naomi Ambrose, so Calypso's collar expolded and she died. 3. 4. 5. Trivia *Calypso was Pippycat's 27th tribute *Calypso was originally going to be in District 7, but was later changed to a Career district for backstory purposes *As stated up there, Calypso was partly inspired by a song Category:Pippycat's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Career Tribute Category:Characters Category:Females Category:District 2 Category:15 year olds Category:Volunteer Category:Pippycat